


Looking Through Her Eyes

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherhood, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Romance, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Two best friends, Prince Keith of Egypt and his most loyal friend Lance, both ran away from Egypt to escape the cruel world they had lived their entire lives. They both stumbled across the Midian people as they welcomed them with open arms for a new path.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Alfor & Allura (Voltron), Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Idyll-Chatter Discord Plance and Kallura Winter Event 2020





	Looking Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagiesHeartLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiesHeartLove/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> This Kallura and Plance fic is based heavily on the movie The Prince of Egypt. This gift is for MagiesHeartLove! I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Enjoy reading, feel free to comment and give feedback!

Keith and Lance both walked into the hallway, sewing a little bag while whistling a tune and leaned on the railings of the balcony. “Well, that went well.” Keith commented, leaning on a statue.

“Just go away.” Lotor groaned in annoyance not wanting to deal with his brother and his best friend as well as joking around.

“Could have been worse.” Lance said, looking up at him with a grin.

“’The weak link in the chain.’ That’s what he called me.” Lotor said with distain in his voice as Keith and his servant friend Lance looked each other trying to find a better way to cheer him up.

Keith sighed and continued to sew. “Well, you are rather pathetic.”

“Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!” Lotor exclaimed, looking down at Keith and Lance.

“Yeah, I can see it now. There goes the pyramids!” Keith chuckled, shaking his head while Lance snickered softly.

“You two can laugh about it!” Lotor jumped down from the statue, walking towards his brother and friend.

“Statues, cracking and topping over. The Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin.” Lance smirked with Keith laughing with amusement while filling up the bag with some liquid from a bowl.

“Tell me this, Keith and Lance. Tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I’m the one who ends up in trouble?” Lotor asked, watching him smirked evilly as he dropped the bag down and hide away.

Lotor looked over down below seeing the bag had hit their parents advisors. They looked furious and he looked back to look for Keith and Lance. He turned to the other side, seeing Lance was holding a bowl. “You might as well.” Keith smirked.

Lotor smiled and dumped the wine on their parents advisors, hearing more angry exclaims. “Hey, I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Lotor?”

“What?” Lotor asked as they walked along happily with the two following him from behind.

“You care too much.” Lance pointed out with Keith nudging Lotor on the arm.

“And your problem is, you don’t care at all.” Lotor chuckled, spin his little brother’s wig, and walked along happily all cheered up.

“Oh, in that case…” Lance grinned and winked at Keith who nodded.

“I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we’re late for the banquet, for example.” Keith said as he adjusts his wig and smirked seeing his older brother froze in fear with Lance snickering quietly.

They all immediately got themselves in their formal garments with Lance running after them in such a big hurry. Fearing for their father’s wrath. With Lance fixing Keith’s wig, he made sure it is in a perfect form. He heard Lotor was breathing heavily with Keith pushing him towards the banquet.

“I’m done for! Father will kill me.” Lotor said as he was being pushed by his brother.

“Don’t worry. Nobody will even notice coming in.” Keith assured him as all three men entered into the banquet with the crowd cheering as well as their parents. Lance walked away presuming his duties.

Lotor glared at his younger brother. “’Nobody will even notice’” He stood taller with Keith chuckling nervously and rubbed his arm.

“Ah, the young princes!” Queen Honerva gleefully greeted her sons with a tight embrace. And then whispered to her eldest. “Lotor, you were just named Prince Regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all of the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father.”

She urged Lotor to thank his father, Zarkon and she turned to her youngest son while clapping for his new title along with Keith. “Apparently, Keith, someone thought he just needed the opportunity.”

Keith smiled brightly and ran up to his father and brother. “My Lord Pharaoh! I propose that the high priests off their tribute to their new regent.”

Pharaoh Zarkon beamed with a smile turning to his most trusted royal advisors. “An excellent idea! Zethrid, Ezor!”

Zethrid grumbled seeing her food was all over the table. “Zethrid.”

“Hmm?” She turned to Ezor, seeing her grinning from ear to ear.

“The Midian girls.” Ezor said with a smirk on her face.

Zethrid mirrored her smirk. “Go get them!” She walked to the centre with the spotlight on her. “By the power of Ra, we present for your delegation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land.” Spoke appeared around her as it exploded with covers appearing and revealed two Midian girls sitting on top of the camel. Keith gasped seeing such rarest hair colour and her eyes sparkled like a thousands of diamonds in his eyes. She had white and red clothing with her hair tied up braided past her waist. She had purple crystal earrings with a golden tiara with a blue gem.

Meanwhile Lance was starstruck by the younger girl dressed in green and blue clothing with purple accents. Her honey brown hair was pulled in a ponytail with green earrings. He stood there completely in utter shock to see her stunning beauty. Both girls were struggling in their restraints as the two Princes gasped in amazement.

“We offer you with these two desert flowers.” Zethrid pulled the rope that tied up one of the girls towards to the princes.

“Allura!” The second young girl cried out to her.

Allura stumbled and fell on the ground, but still had a scowl on her face. She growled softly, seeing the two princes were smiling at her. Lotor stood up with a smile, grabbing her face in his hand. “Let us inspect this delicate desert flower.”

She looked at his hand and attempted to bit him, scaring him away and scurried to Keith’s side. “More like a desert cobra.”

Keith chuckled and crossed his arms. “Not much of a snake charmer, are you?”

“That’s why I give her to you.” Lotor grinned, pushing Keith towards Allura.

Keith’s eyes widened as he was being pushed by his brother towards Allura who was glaring and growling at the two princes. “No, that’s generous but….”

“I won’t be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!” Allura exclaimed angrily while trying to get out of the ropes. Then heard her friend was being pulled onto the floor with the crowd laughing. “Katherine!”

“Oh another desert flower.” Lotor smirked, lifting her chin up but she headbutted him and everyone exclaimed in shock. Lotor groaned holding his chin and tried to soothe the pain. “Another…. Desert snake.” In that moment, Lance cannot be any more in love with the younger woman. So fierce and beautiful.

“And are you going to let her talk to you like that, Keith?” Lotor asked his brother who turned to Allura.

“You two will show the proper respect for a Prince of Egypt.” Keith declared pointing his finger at Allura.

“But we are showing the respect you deserve. None!” Allura exclaimed while pulling the rope away and swung it around with Keith stopping the guards with her and grabbed the rope.

“Untie this rope! I demand to set us free!” Allura demanded angrily, pulled the rope.

“Be still!” Keith grunted, still holding onto the rope.

“Let go!” Allura growled with Katherine getting up and trying to help her friend but was pushed away by the guards and was in Lance’s arms, just in the nick of timing to save her from falling down on the floor.

Keith looked to the side, seeing there is a little pond and smiled. “As you wish.”

Allura yelped and fell down in the water with everyone in the banquet laughed. She tried to get up from the water but slipped. Keith stood up, laughing, and looked back at his mother who hung her head as she didn’t approve what he had done.

Keith immediately frowned seeing his faults with Lotor laughing in amusement whole holding onto his shoulder and glanced at Lance. “Lance my good friend! Have them dried off and sent to Prince Keith’s chambers. If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent, to appoint Keith, as royal architect.” Lotor placed his purple ring into Keith’s finger. Everyone applauded and cheered for Prince Keith.

While they were celebrating, Keith admired his new ring then looked at Allura in the crowd, seeing her walking away from the crowd and all soaked. She was being aided by Lance and her friend towards the hall to get dried up. He winced seeing her glare and walked away with Lance to get dried up.

On the way to his room, Lance had a bowl of dried towels in his hands. “Well, that went well.” Keith groaned in annoyance and rubbed his face tiredly while hearing the guests were cheering loudly in the banquet.

“Tell me about it. How is she?” Keith asked his friend.

“Hmm, well the girls are all dried and are resting your quarters as we speak.” Lance replied. “Oh! And they are mad about what happened at the banquet.”

“No kidding.” Keith sighed bitterly as he walked towards his room until they heard muffled sounds from inside his room. Both men ran inside seeing a servant was tied up and gagged. Lance tapped him on the shoulder looking at the window where ripped curtain was being tied up on a pillar as a rope. They both went to the balcony seeing Allura and Kathrine both walking with their camel, trying to escape. Keith climbed down the rope and jumped on the ground with Lance falling down but quickly got up and got some dirt off of his robes.

Keith saw the guards was walking towards to the exist. They were going to get caught. “Guards.”

“Prince Keith.” Both of the guards stood up straight looking at him in the eye with Lance glancing at them and at the who froze, thinking they were going be captured again.

“Uh, there’s a…. a man tied up in my room. Well, look into it.” Keith ordered as the two guards complied and scurried away with Lance sighing in relief. They both turned to see the girls, but they ran off ahead with their camel.

Both men followed the girls into the slaves’ houses and found them getting water and begged for water from a young woman and young man. They were given water for their long journey to escape Egypt.

Then that night he didn’t know it would’ve changed his life as he had seemingly met his true family, his older sister and brother, named Acxa and Shiro. His older sister had claimed he is their younger brother. Keith did not understand and thought they were lying.

Acxa looked at him in disbelief. “They never told you?”

“Who never told me what?” Keith asked in confusion.

“But you’re here. You must know.” Acxa trying to reach out to him but he took a step back.

“Be careful, slave!” Keith exclaimed, taking his hand away from Acxa, somewhat confused about the situation with the sibling he and Lance had met.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lance stepped in for his friend.

Shiro grabbed Acxa by the arms and looked at the two with an apologetic look. “Oh, my good prince. Um, she’s—she’s exhausted from the day’s work. Uh, not that it was too much. We…We quite enjoyed it. But-But she’s confused and knows not to whom she speaks.”

Acxa grew irritated and shoved his arm away. “I know whom I speak, Shiro. I know who you are. And you are not a prince of Egypt.”

“What did you say?” Keith asked with anger and felt offended.

“Your highness, pay her no heed. C-Come, Acxa. May I discuss something with you?” Shiro asked nervously seeing his sister won’t give up.

“No, Shiro. No!” Acxa exclaimed. “Please, Keith, you must believe!”

“That’s enough.” Shiro said softly, dragging her away from Keith and Lance.

Lance frowned seeing Keith was getting more angry by these slaves who claimed that they are siblings. “You were born of our mother, Krolia!” Acxa exclaimed trying to get out of her brother’s arms despite his protests. “You are our brother!”

“Now you go too far. You shall be punished!” Keith pointed his finger at her with Shiro kneeling down before him.

“No! Please, uh, Your highness. She’s ill. She’s very ill. We beg your forgiveness. Please, Miriam, let us go.” Shiro pleaded, dragging her away from him.

“No, Shiro. Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!” Acxa exclaimed.

“Save my life? From who?” Keith asked with a frown.

“As the man that you call ‘Father’.” Acxa replied with Lance gasped softly and saw Keith had enough of this.

“How dare you?” Keith growled at her.

“God saved you to be our deliver. And you are, Keith. You are the deliver.” Acxa said, clenching her hands, pleading to her younger brother.

Keith grabbed her wrist tightly with Lance calling out to him. “I said, enough!” He threw her on the ground, and he glared at her one last time. “You will regret this night. Let’s go, Lance.”

He reluctantly followed Keith back to the palace until he saw him stopping hearing Acxa singing a lullaby that he had heard from before. He turned to see Acxa smiling with tears falling down. Lance saw how shock and confusion in his face.

Then he ran away from the two with Lance trying to catch up to him. Accidentally knocking a man down along the way. He got up quickly with lance helping him as they arrived at the palace with Lance panting heavily. “Let me catch my breath!”

Keith huffed and panted heavily. He looked up at the statue of his family in the temple. This is where he belongs, not as a slave. He found himself questioning his whole life, wondering, and thinking it was all a lie. He never thought himself as a slave and a Hebrew.

A few days after that encounter, he walked into a slavery work place, seeing his older brother Lotor had granted a vision from the Gods to rebuild the temple. He looked around at the tired looking slaves around him. All worn out, starved for food, and are parched. Pulling the ropes, carrying heavy loads, and had whip marks on their backs a sign of punishment.

Keith saw an elder man was being whipped as a punishment while hearing his sister’s pleas to attempt to stop the guard from torturing the man. He looked away for a moment while seeing Lance was looking at the slave nervously but still stayed by their side. Until he heard a loud cry, the poor older man was getting more hurt by the guard. He cannot believe what he had done. He… he needed to get away from here. He ran away from the crowd while Acxa had grabbed him, but he didn’t have enough courage to face her, Lance or Lotor.

He needed to get out of Egypt. He doesn’t belong there. He ran and ran away as he was almost to the gate way out of Egypt. He heard horses footsteps from behind him, hearing Lotor and Lance calling out to him on the chariot.

Lotor made a turn to stop him from running and try to talk to him. “Keith.”

“Keith… it wasn’t your fault.” Lance said to him, trying to comfort him while Lotor tried to convince him to stay back with him and all of his problems will be solved now that he is Pharaoh. Ruler of Egypt.

“Let me go!”

“No, wait.” Lotor cried out to his brother.

Keith gritted his teeth in anger and turned to them. “You saw what happened. I just killed a man.”

“We can take care of that. I will make it, so it never happened.” Lotor promised, holding his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

“Nothing you say can change what I’ve done.” Keith pointed as he continued on walking away from him.

“I am Egypt!” Lotor exclaimed and he went in front of him trying to convince him to stay and walked backwards while speaking to him. “The Morning and the Evening Star! If I say, ‘Day is Night’, it will be written, and you will be what I say you are! I say you are innocent.”

Keith swat his arms off his shoulders with Lance trying to calm him down. “Keith, your brother is right, he can help you. Just listen to him.”

“What you say does not matter. You don’t understand. I can’t stay here any longer.” Keith said softly as he was prepared to leave.

“Keith!”

“No! All I’ve ever known to be true is a lie. I’m not who you think I am.” Keith said, not looking at him in the eye.

“What are you talking about?” Lotor asked in confusion.

“Go ask the man I once called ‘Father’.” Keith replied as he walked away from his brother with Lance following him.

Lotor had called out to him once more and he turned to him seeing a sadden and broken expression, pleading him to stay. He had said his goodbyes to him and ran away from Egypt with Lance running behind him into the warm and hot desert, while hearing Prince Lotor’s cries.

Keith and Lance both ran into the hot desert with no plan or what direction they are going in whatsoever. They both went into the canyons, experienced extreme winds, and walked down field of rocks. Until Keith fell down with one of the rocks ripping the sandals, groaning in pain.

“Keith!”

“I’m fine.” Keith said softly in frustration seeing his sandal was ruined. He took off his necklace, his golden accessories and was about to toss the ring away. He looked at it as it was his last connection to Egypt. To his brother, Lotor. Lance took off his robes and ripped the bottom bit of the robe to have more room to walk in.

“Oh, that’s so much better.” Lance sighed contently.

“Why did you come along? You could’ve stayed by my brother’s side.” Keith said.

“Well, you and I have been friends for a very long time before I become friends with Lotor…. So I did promise I stay by your side. Even though we argue a lot.” Lance chuckled dryly with Keith joining in as he took off his wig. “Wow, when was the last time I saw you with your mullet?”

“Come on, what is with you and my hair?” Keith asked quietly with the wind coming by. They closed their eyes until they were buried underneath the sand. Then moments after Lance got out of the sand coughing, getting the sand out of his mouth and spit it out. Then a camel came by and tried to eat their hair.

“Ugh! Ow!” Lance exclaimed in pain as Keith grunted in annoyance until he saw water coming out from a bag that was on the camel. “Hey, wait. Please!”

“Water!” Lance exclaimed as the two went after the bag and was being dragged by the camel. Lance was holding on to the tail while Keith was holding onto the bag filled with water. Both were exhausted from walking in the hot scorching desert.

Continued to being dragged by the camel, Keith hit his head on a well with Lance falling down on top of him. “Lance!”

“Sorry.”

“No, look, water!” Keith exclaimed as he smacked his lips together before drinking the water. They both put their faces in the water. At long last, they drank the nice and cold water. Both sighed in relief and saw a sheep looking at them and dropped the water out of its mouth.

Lance shook Keith’s shoulder and pointed at some man fighting against three young girls. “What are you doing? Help! let our sheep drink! Leave us alone! Get away!”

“Stop it! My father’s the high priest of Midian. You’re going to be in big trouble.” Exclaimed the eldest sister.

Keith looked to the side and saw the men’s camel. He stood up and walked towards them. he held onto the railings with Lance standing by his side.

“Hey, you! Aren’t these your camels?” Keith called out to them.

The two men looked with shocked expressions as Lance beckoned them to run. “Hut-Hut!” They all watched the two men running off after their camels with the girls looking at Keith and Lance in shock.

Keith groaned and leaned down the well but fell down as the bricks broken down. “Keith!” Lance tried to grab his leg, but it was too late. The girls looked over the well and decided to help Lance get him out of the well. “Pull!”

“Merla, Romelle and Luka! What are you girls doing?” Allura asked with a smile. “And you!”

“Hahaha, hi! Please don’t hurt me!” Lance exclaimed in fear while hiding behind the well. Allura rolled her eyes and turned to her younger sisters.

“We’re helping this kind man to get his funny and weird friend out of the well.” Luka replied while pulling the rope.

Allura looked at the servant who smiled awkwardly and then turned to the girls with a grin. “Trying to get the funny man out of the well? Well, that’s one I’ve never heard before.” She looked down and gasped seeing there was really a man down there. “Oh, my. Oh, uh, don’t worry down there! Uh, we’ll get you out. Hold on!” Allura exclaimed as she helped her sisters to pull him out of the well. Until she recognized him as the Prince of Egypt. “You.”

“Huh?” Keith gasped seeing the Midian girl in front of him. She grinned and then let go of the rope with Keith falling down into the well again as a little revenge for what he had done to her. “Mm-hmm.”

She walked away with Lance and her sisters watching her leave. “And that’s why papa said she’ll never get married.” Merla said to her younger sisters.

“Hang on, buddy. I-we’ll-Ahh!” Lance cried out as he fell into the well and crashed onto Keith. Allura groaned in annoyance seeing the two morons had fallen in the well and saw her sisters were urging her to help the two men out.

“Please Allura, they must need assistance from us.” Romelle pleaded.

Allura huffed and went to get help and a new rope from their home. “Fine. But the elders will be cleaning them not us.”

After a few moments, they managed to get help to get Keith out of the well and was summoned to a tent to get cleaned by the elder women with Allura, Merla, Romelle and Luka watching in amusement. “Katherine. Come on, you better come and see this.” Allura chuckled while Lance perked up covering himself.

He saw Pidge in her green-blue dress, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She saw him covering himself up while Keith was being cleaned by her mother. “You don’t have to do this.” Keith said so bashfully.

“Yes. Ladies, please, we’re really…. We’re really quite…” Lance chuckled nervously seeing Katie was washing him. He cleared his throat nervously while she blushed softly.

“No, not there, please.” Keith laughed softly. “That tickles. Ladies, you’ve cleaned every inch of us.” He yelped and then looked behind him. “Whoa, I… was wrong.”

The two young men heard Allura and her sisters were all laughing at him. She saw the shadow of their father coming towards the tent she gestured her sisters to move to let him through. “Let me through. Let me through. I want to see him.” Appeared Allura’s father, beaming with a bright smile, greeting Keith and Lance with a warm smile.

He hugged the two of them tightly. “AH! You are most welcome. You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And, tonight, you two brave young men shall be my honoured guests.” He put his robe around Keith as Lance was already wearing his blue woven jacket.

Allura stood by Keith’s side with a smirk. “My father, Alfor, high priest of Midian.” Keith sighed covered himself from Allura and the other girls just walked of the tent. Lance had his eye on Katie who was holding a little bowl in her hands and walked out of the tent.

(~)

Keith walked out in a black shirt with shorts and a red jacket with gold accents while Lance came out with a blue-long sleeve shirt with cream pants. They both looked at the crowd, sitting in a circle in front of the fire.

They both looked over at Allura’s youngest sister, Luka beckoned them to sit. “Come on, sit with us.”

“Um, all right.” Keith smiled nervously with Lance following him looking around for Katherine in the crowd and then saw she was sitting next to Allura. He fidget nervously and bit his lip. He went over to sit next to her. She seemed to move to make room for him.

“Hi.” Lance shyly greeted her.

“Hello.” Katherine smiled back at him.

Keith sat next to Allura, she may not or have acknowledge him sitting next to her while he took an orange until Romelle stopped. “Psst. Not yet!”

“Oh, sorry.” Keith apologised putting back the orange back in the basket.

“My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food.” Alfor announced patting a young boy’s head as he made his announcement. “And let us also give our thanks for the presence of these two brave young men who are here tonight.”

Everyone all clapped with Lance nodding his head bashfully with his friend seemed to be ashamed of himself for what he had done. “Please, sir. I wish you wouldn’t. I’ve done nothing in my life worth honouring.” Keith said looking up at Alfor while his daughter looked at him with sympathy.

“We were just trying to do the right thing, sir.” Lance spoke up with Katherine giving him a small smile.

Alfor smiled and then spoke in a soft and clear voice. “First you rescue Allura and her friend Katherine from Egypt, then you defend my daughters from brigands. You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honour.”

Keith gave him a confused look and glanced at Allura who was grinning and heard the Priest was had started singing with the people around in the circle started to dance. Lance saw Katherine was trying to get him to join. “Oh, no, no. No, no, no! I do not dance!” Lance exclaimed shyly.

“Oh come on!” Katherine giggled, pulling him into the dancing circle with Keith laughing in amusement. He also saw Allura joining in with a tambourine with her sisters. He clapped along to the rhythm as he saw the people were filled with, love, joy and happiness. It was much better than his life in Egypt.

And so Keith and Lance stayed in Midian and helped them around their home. Keith helped putting up the tent with Merla giving him some water, Katherine gave Lance some water as well. Then he dumped all of the water over his head. They both laughed cheerfully, and Keith drank the whole vase of water and then looked where Allura was. Making some fabric in a tent with the other woman. He smiled watching her interacting with the other kids who were running around the field.

Allura smiled brightly as she put her hair back behind her ear and saw Keith was watching her with a smile. Once he noticed her, he tried to walk away but tripped over the rope with Lance and the girls laughing. She chuckled seeing his nervousness and awkwardness. “Oh, are you alright, Keith?” Lance laughed while wiping his tears.

“Yeah, peachy.” Keith chuckled and saw Allura was walking away with her friends. “She did see, right?”

“Yup. She did, my friend.” Lance nodded as they both moved on to get another tent up with Katherine following them. “So, uh, Katherine, right?”

“Call me Katie.” Katie smiled with her honey brown hair blew in the wind gently making Lance blush at her cute and bright smile while Keith nudge him on the arm, seeing him all flustered. He ruffled his hair playfully. Lance laughed and pushed him gently away from him.

Then Lance walked to a herd of sheep and pet one while Keith watched over them with a smile. Allura called out to them as she handed Keith a staff while Katie gave Lance a scarf. They had become shepherds as their job.

Keith was helping a female sheep giving birth with Allura watching closely with a smile. Once the baby sheep was born, he cradled it gently and with care. He watched Allura carrying the baby sheep in her arms, wiping it softly with a blue blanket and gave him a warm smile before shyly walking away.

Keith stood up on his feet and heard Lance was being chased by some sheep with Katie. “Lance, you are scaring them because of your screaming!”

“Is he always like this?” Allura asked, coming to his side, and put down the sheep to be with its mother.

“He is a good friend of mine and I have seen him being this overdramatic all the time.” Keith chuckled as the two sat on a big rock. They both sat and enjoyed the breeze while Lance and Katie were spending time with the sheep. He looked over at Allura and saw her white-silver hair blowing in the wind gently.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck nervously. “A-Allura?”

“Yes, your majesty?” Allura chuckled.

“Actually, I-it’s Keith. Just Keith.” He smiled nervously. “I-I want to apologise. F-For letting fall into the water back in Egypt.”

“Oh that, yeah, got what you deserved back there in the well.” Allura chuckled as Keith laughed softly. “But no hard feelings. We are even, your majesty. Now go out there and look after the sheep.” She nudged him and saw him having a grin on his face.

She reached down behind the boulder to grab his staff and saw bouquet of flowers attached to it. Allura smiled looking at Keith who was chatting happily with Lance and Katie. She cannot possibly be falling for the former Prince of Egypt, is she? She doesn’t know what to feel now as the young man continues to confuse her at times.

Keith looked back at her seeing her enjoying the flowers. He smiled seeing she had accepted. Once he turned around, he saw Lance was looking straight at him. “What is it Lance?” Keith asked irritated.

“You are falling in love with her, aren’t you? And hmm, that is a very smart and bold move there. I am trying to impress Katie. But nothing is working.” Lance said worriedly.

“Lance…just be yourself. She really does seem to like you too. I can see it.” Keith smiled at his best friend. “Also, Allura and I are j-just friends.”

“Hmm, denial!” Lance said in a singsong tone with Keith ruffling his hair playfully.

(~)

During their stay Keith and Lance both enjoyed their life with the Midian people especially with Allura and Katie. Lance was getting to know Katie every day in his new life and the rest of her family. He had started living with Katie in their own tent and eventually got married.

Keith also got along with Allura’s sisters, teaching them how to draw and telling them stories from the stars. Later that night, he clapped along with the music and saw Allura dancing with a red cloth in her hands. He smiled seeing Lance and Katie also dancing in the circle.

“Keith, dance with me!” Allura giggled, putting the cloth around his neck.

“No-No! I don’t dance!” Keith tried to get the cloth out of neck but was being pulled into the circle in between Alfor and Lance. He didn’t know the steps until he finally got the hang of it and smiled brightly. Then Keith and Allura danced in front of the fireplace as they held onto the cloth. Allura let her lower her guard to get closer to him as he moved the cloth towards him to get her twirling around.

Lance, Katie and Allura’s sisters all crowded behind a camel, whispering to each other, trying to figure out what Keith and Allura were talking about to Alfor. They saw Keith’s shadow of himself, explaining with gestures with Allura explaining the situation to her father.

“Hmm, must be very serious.” Lance hummed, stroking his chin.

“Oh, oh, Father looks so happy!” Merla exclaimed excitedly. They saw the shadow of Alfor hugging both Keith and Allura tightly as they were trying to escape from his embrace. The group stood in confusion and all shrugged to know what was the reason why Alfor was happy.

The white petals all fell down on a newly wedded couple that stood before Alfor, officiating their marriage. Keith and Allura both looking into each other’s eyes deeply with love. Lance was wiping a tear from his eye while Katie and the sister’s were all crying with tears of joy. Finally seeing their sister is now married.

Keith happily pulled Allura to dance in front of the fireplace with everyone watching them dancing, holding each other. He held her closely to him, had her secure in his arms with her soft touch calms him. He had lived the life he’d never thought he would have. He had looked at his life. He looked through her eyes and had begun a new chapter with her as he promised to love and cherish her with all of his heart.


End file.
